Kisses on Christmas Eve
by Rose-Aki
Summary: When Spinelli goes out on a date with a guy on Christmas Eve, TJ starts to realize his feelings for her. Jealousy doesn't always need to be a bad thing, sometimes it can help a few stubborn friends to admit their feelings for each other. TJ/Spinelli and Vince/Gretchen


A/N: I hope you like it :)

* * *

The gang was in middle school for a little over a year now. Despite that they had met a lot of new people they all were still the tight group of friends they used to be in elementary school. However they each were in different clubs. While Vince and TJ were part of the football team Mikey was in the drama club and of course had Gretchen chosen the science club. Most people were surprised when they learned that Spinelli was in the art club, but who went to elementary school with her already knew about her talent. Back then she had impressed everyone with her huge picture on the playground and her skills were even better now.

TJ was glad that his best friend had found a club in which she could enjoy her passion for art, but there was something or rather someone in her club that he couldn't stand. That guy's name was Derek and despite that he had always been nice to the whole gang, TJ couldn't find it in him to like him. Every time Derek hung out with the rest of them, he kept looking at Spinelli in a certain way that annoyed TJ. He didn't know what the feeling that he got when he saw them together was, but he didn't like it at all. Just now Derek was approaching Spinelli during recess and TJ found himself listening closely to their conversation.

"Hey Spinelli, I just wanted to tell you that my brother got second place in the competition we talked about, so he won two tickets for the special Christmas wrestling match on Christmas Eve. Seeing that he isn't interested in going he gave the tickets to me. Care to join me?" He smiled brightly at the girl in front of him.

If one thing hadn't changed at all it was Spinelli's love for wrestling and of course Derek knew that. TJ felt his fists clench when he heard that his best friend agreed happily. Was she even aware that Derek had just asked her out and if she was, did she really want to date that guy?

Gretchen and Vince had watched the whole scene from afar. The female genius smiled slightly when she saw how TJ had reacted.

"It's about time our leader realizes that he has feelings for Spinelli." She mused out loud.

"Why do you think that?" Vince asked a little surprised.

"Well, I read in a book that jealousy is a way to express that you feel more than friendship for someone." Gretchen explained.

"So if you would date a guy in your science club and I would get jealous, it means that I have feelings for you?"

"Basically." She looked closely at him to see his reaction to her next words. "Would you get jealous?"

TJ and Spinelli weren't the only ones in their group who had gotten closer to really finding out what they felt for each other. Vince had been aware of his feelings for the genius in their group for a while, but up until now he hadn't been brave enough to do anything about it. However maybe this was the moment he could finally make a step in the right direction.

"Probably." He took a deep breath before continuing. "But rather than giving another guy the chance to make a move and finding out if I would get jealous, I want to ask you out right now."

"Well, if that's the case." She smiled at him, a light blush on her face. "I accept."

In hindsight Gretchen couldn't tell how their talk about two of their friends had turned into Vince asking her out, but she wouldn't complain. Now if only TJ and Spinelli would end up together.

While Vince and Gretchen had finally admitted to each other that there could be more than friendship between them, TJ was still clueless about his own feelings. When Christmas Eve came around he found himself sitting by his window waiting for his best friend and her date to come home. He should be happy for Spinelli that she was on her first date and he should hope that she had a good time, but he didn't. Alone the thought of her close to another guy was angering him. Normally he didn't dislike people just like that and when Spinelli spent time with Mikey, Vince or Gus he didn't feel the need to make sure that she was okay. Why was Derek and the thought of him with Spinelli so annoying to him?

Before he could dwell longer on that thought he saw two persons approaching the house next to his. When they stepped on the porch the light turned on and TJ could see that it was indeed his best friend and her date. That it just started to snow, which gave the whole scene a romantic touch, made him clench his fist in anger and it got even worse when they stopped talking and then Derek leaned closer to Spinelli. TJ watched in horror how his best friend was about to get her second kiss. The thought of someone else kissing the girl who he had kissed first all those years ago made TJ's heart squeeze painfully.

Suddenly his room door flew open and TJ turned to the noise out of reflex. His sister was complaining about not finding her favorite dress for Christmas tomorrow or something like that, but TJ didn't even listen to her. However when she finally left and he turned back to the window the people on the porch were gone. Maybe it was better that he hadn't seen the kiss, but then again he wanted to know what had happened on their date. Sighing he wrote Spinelli a text message that he would come over.

When Spinelli opened the door, he thought that she looked more angry than happy, but maybe he was just imagining that. The moment they both sat down on Spinelli's bed, TJ had to ask her about her date.

"So how was your evening with Derek?"

"Not good, he really thought it was a date or something." Seeing the confused look on her best friend's face, Spinelli continued. "You thought that it was a date too?"

"Of course. I mean he clearly asked you out and that on Christmas Eve." TJ said and couldn't help but shake his head with a smile. He had been so worried and she hadn't even been aware that Derek was interested in her.

"I feel so stupid. It seems everyone but me knew. At least now it makes sense that he tried to kiss me."

At that TJ stiffened. He was almost afraid to ask his next question, but he had to know.

"Did he kiss you?"

"No, he ended up kissing madame fist." She smirked at him and TJ felt relief wash over him. "You're still the only one I kissed."

Looking at the beautiful girl sitting next to him, smirking confidently, he had a sudden realization why he disliked Derek so much and why the thought of him with Spinelli was angering him. He felt more for his best friend than he should. If he was completely honest with himself he had felt that way for quite some time. After they had shared their first kiss, he had written his feelings off as aftereffects from the experiment or just a crush, but now it all made sense. He knew that he could possibly ruin their friendship with his next move, but after everything that had happened tonight and after having realized what he felt for her, he wanted to take the chance.

"I want to keep it that way." He said and looked deep into her eyes.

For a moment Spinelli seemed confused, but then she leaned closer to him.

"I would like that." With that their lips met in a soft kiss.

Spinelli smiled into the kiss. This evening had definite turned out different than she had thought. Her mom had once forced her to watch a chick flick with her and in there the female protagonist had been kissed after a date. However in the movie it had been her date that had kissed her and not the girl's best friend, but then again Spinelli didn't want to kiss Derek in the first place. She had strong feelings for TJ for a while now, so she was glad that he had finally taken the next step. All in all it ended up being a good date, because she got kissed by the guy she was in love with.

* * *

A/N: Merry Christmas :)


End file.
